memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Humans
This list has characters which were of human descent. Humans who are definitely known to be members of Starfleet are not listed here, those characters are in the list of Starfleet personnel. Humans of the distant past * Akharin * Boru, Brian * Brahms, Johannes * Gutenberg, Johann * Khan, Genghis * Lazarus * Methuselah * Milton, John * Mozart, Wolfgang Amadeus * Nelson, Horatio * Newton, Isaac * Picard, Javier Maribona * Shakespeare, William * Solomon * Sun Tzu Humans of the 19th century 19th Century * Apollinaire * Barnum, P.T. * Behan, Johnny * Bonaparte, Napoleon * Carmichael * Claiborne, Billy * Clanton, Billy * Clanton, Ike * Clemens, Samuel * Dickens, Charles * Doyle, Arthur Conan * Dvorak, Anton * Earp, Morgan * Earp, Virgil * Earp, Wyatt * Falling Hawk, Joe * Gentleman Jim * Hollander, Eli * Hollander, Frank * Holliday, Doc * La Rouque, Frederick * Lane * Lillian * Lincoln, Abraham * London, Jack * Mallory * McLowery, Frank * McLowery, Tom * Mendel, Gregor Johann * Riker, Thaddius * Verne, Jules * Wallace, Alfred Russell * Whitley, Ches * Williams, Truman Humans of the 20th century 20th Century * Asimov, Isaac * Briggs, Bob * Butch * Christopher, John * Clemonds, L.Q. "Sonny" * Collins, Marci * Denning, Rex * DiMaggio, Joe * Dunbar * Dyson, Freeman * Earhart, Amelia * Einstein, Albert * Fellini * Ford, Henry * Garland, Faith * Ginsberg, Maury * Hawking, Stephen William * Hayes, Jack * Hitler, Adolf * Hoover, J. Edgar * Janeway, Henry * Janeway, Jason * Joachim * Joaquin * Jung, Carl Gustav * Kati * Keeler, Edith * Lincoln, Roberta * McPherson * Moss, Gerald * Nichols * Nogami * Noonan, Fred * O'Brien, Sean Aloysius * Offenhouse, Ralph * Orbison, Roy * Otto * Pollack, Reginald * Porter * Raymond, Claire * Raymond, Donald * Raymond, Edward * Raymond, Thomas * Robbins, Harold * Robinson, Rain * Rodriguez * Rogerson * Seven, Gary * Singh, Khan Noonien * Starling, Henry * Susann, Jacqueline * Taylor, Gillian * Wainwright * Wells, H.G. Humans of the 21st century 21st Century * Bell, Gabriel * Bokai, Buck * Burke, John * Christopher, Shaun Geoffrey * Cernan * Cochrane, Zefram * Evans * Green (Colonel) * Kelly, John * Loomis * Matthews, Todd * Newson, Eddie * Richey, Stephen * Roykirk, Jackson * Schmitt * Sloane, Lily Humans of the 22nd century 22nd century * Abramson * Archer, Henry * Cook, Billy * Dieghan, Liam * Granger, Walter * King, Dan * Kolbe, Winrich * Lucas, Jeremy * Lyles, Melissa * Moore * Rasmussen, Berlingoff * Soong, Arik Humans of the 23rd century 23rd century * Alvin * Appel, Ed * Baris, Nilz * Brack * Brown (Doctor) * Cogley, Samuel T. * Coleman, Arthur * Cory, Donald * Crater, Nancy * Crater, Robert * Daily, Jon * Daystrom, Richard * Dehner, Gerald * Eames, D. * Evans, Charles * Finney, Jame * Flint * Fox, Robert * Gill, John * Grayson, Amanda * Harrison, William B. * Haskins, Theodore * Hedford, Nancy * Janowski, Mary * Jedda * Johnson, Elaine * Johnson, Robert * Jones, Cyrano * Jones, Miranda * Kalomi, Leila * Karidian, Anton * Karidian, Lenore * Kirk, Aurelan * Kirk, George Samuel * Kirk, Peter * Korby, Roger * Lara * Leighton, Martha * Leighton, Thomas * Lester, Janice * Linden, Don * Linke * Lurry * Madison * March * Marcus, Carol * Marcus, David * Mitchell, Gary, Sr. * March * Marcus, Carol * Marcus, David * Marvick, Lawrence * McCoy, Joanna * Molson, E. * Mudd, Harcourt * Mudd, Stella * O'Connel, Steve * Ozaba * Riga, Stano * Romaine, Lydia * Ruth * Sam * Sandoval, Elias * Schmitter * Starnes (Professor) * Starnes, Tommy * Talbot, St. John * Taylor, Gillian * Tsingtao, Ray * Vanderberg * Van Gelder, Simon * Vina * Wallace, Janice * Wallace, Theodore * Walsh, Leo Francis * Wesley, Katie * Wilkins * Winston, Carter Humans of the 24th ce'Italic text'ntury (24th century) * Adams, J.J. * Adele * Aster, Jeremy * Bates, Hannah * Bathkin * Balthus * Barron * Beck * Benbeck, Martin * Bensen, Bjorn * Berlin, Karyn * Bernard, Harry, Jr. * Bloom * Boothby * Brahms, Leah * Brianon, Kareen * Channing * Christopher * Clark, Howard * Clinton, W. * Conor, Aaron * Corbin, Tom * Davila, Carmen * Edouard * Evansville, John * Galen, Richard * Gordan, Jay * Gosheven * Granger, Wilson * Graves, Ira * Haritath * Hawkins * Hill, Richard * Hope * Horn, Walter * Howard, Felicia * Howard, Isabel * Howard, Paul * Ishikawa, Hiro * Ishikawa, Keiko * Jameson, Anne * Jessel * Keel, Anne * Keel, Melissa * Kentor * Kim, Luisa * Kyle * La Forge, Alandra * La Forge, Bret * La Forge, Sidney * Libby * Louis * Lucier, Bruce * Malencon, Arthur * Mandl, Kurt * Manheim, Jenice * Manheim, Paul * Manway * Marr, Kila * Marr, Raymond * McFarland * McKenzie, Ard'rian * Mendoza * Mendrossen, Ki * Menegay, Paul * Mikel * Miller, Steven * Miller, Victoria * Miller, Wyatt * Mirren, Oliana * Novakovich * O'Brien, Keiko * O'Brien, Kirayoshi * O'Brien, Michael * O'Brien, Molly * O'Donnell, Juliana * Odell, Brenna * Odell, Danilo * Olafson * Pacelli, Helene * Pacelli, Salvatore * Palmer * Perrin * Picard, Marie * Picard, Maurice * Picard, René * Picard, Robert * Picard, Yvette Gessard * Potts, Jake * Potts, Willie * Prince, H. * Quaice, Patricia * Quinn * Ral, Devinoni (1/4 Betazoid) * Ramsey * Riker, Kyle * Rippert * Robinson, E. * Rogers, Amanda * Rossa, Jeremiah * Rozhenko, Alexander (3/4 Klingon) * Rozhenko, Eric Christopher (1/2 Klingon, 1/4 Betazoid) * Rozhenko, Shannara (1/2 Klingon, 1/4 Betazoid) * Rozhenko, Helena * Russell, Toby * Satie, Aaron * Sela (1/2 Romulan) * Sisko, Jake * Sisko, Jennifer * Sisko, Joseph * Sisko, Judith * Sisko, Kasidy * Sisko, Sarah * Sondheim, S. * Soong, Juliana * Soong, Noonien * Stephan * Stubbs, Paul * Sutter, Clara * Tainer, Juliana * Timothy * Terros, Nathaniel * Torres, Carl * Torres, Dean * Torres, Elizabeth * Torres, John * Torres, Michael * Troi, Ian Andrew, Jr. (1/2 Betazoid) * Troi, Kestra (1/2 Betazoid) * Vallis, Elizabeth * Vash * Yar, Ishara * Yates, Kasidy * Ziff, Benjamin * Ziff, Marsha * Passion Featherstone * Paris Featherstone Humans of the future * Daniels (Crewman) * Lana